nuemekfandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Duchess
Duchess as Ariel.png|Duchess as Ariel Thomas O'Malley.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Eric LittleJerry.png|Jerry Mouse Jr. as Flounder Jaq.jpg|Jaq as Sebastian Bartok as Scuttle.jpeg|Bartok as Scuttle Top Cat.jpg|Top Cat as King Triton Catnip.jpg|Catnip as Ursula Gomora.jpg|Gomora and Noo-Noo.jpg|Noo-Noo as Flotsam and Jetsam Elmo as Harold the Seahorse.jpeg|Elmo as Harold the Seahorse Baba Miao.JPG|Baba Miao as Grimsby Gadget Hackwrench as Carlotta.jpeg|Gadget Hackwrench as Carlotta Danger Mouse as Chef Louis.jpeg|Danger Mouse as Chef Louis Scooby Doo.jpg|Scooby Doo as Max the Sheepdog Catrina.jpg|Catrina as Ursula as Vanessa Timothy Q.Mouse.jpg|Timothy Q.Mouse as The Priest Susu Caty.jpg|Susu Caty, Bright Eyes.jpg|Bright Eyes, Young Tanya Mousekewitz.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz, Luna.jpg|Luna, The Unicorn.jpg|The Unicorn and Mittens.jpg|Mittens as Ariel's Sisters Hanglar.jpg|Hanglar as Glut the Shark Gudon.jpg|Gudon as Giant Ursula Thomas O'Malley's movie spoof's of "The Little Mermaid". ''Cast: *Ariel - Duchess (The Aristocats)'' *''Eric - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats)'' *''Flounder - Jerry Mouse Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids)'' *''Sebastian - Jaq (Cinderella)'' *''Scuttle - Bartok (Anastasia)'' *''King Triton - Top Cat'' *''Ursula - Catnip (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater)'' *''Flostam and Jestam - Gomora (Ultraman) and Noo-Noo (Teletubbies)'' *''Grimsby - Baba Miao (Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat)'' *''Chef Louis - Danger Mouse'' *''Carlotta - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers)'' *''Max - Scooby Doo'' *''Aquata - Susu Caty (Lulu Caty & Friends)'' *''Andrina - Bright Eyes (Pound Puppies)'' *''Arista - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail)'' *''Attina - Luna (Sailor Moon)'' *''Adella - The Unicorn (The Last Unicorn)'' *''Alana - Mittens (Bolt)'' *''Harold the Seahorse - Elmo (Sesame Street)'' *''Ursula as Vanessa - Catrina (My Little Pony: Escape from Catrina)'' *''Priest - Timothy Q.Mouse (Dumbo)'' *''Shark - Hanglar (Ultraman Leo)'' *''Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Toons (Who Framed Roger Rabbit !)'' *''Sailors during Storm - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio), Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins), Chicken Little, The Flying Monkeys (The Wizard of Oz), Sid (Ice Age) Gremlins and Critters'' *''Washerwomen - Zazu, Marina and Cleo (Banjo the Woodpile Cat)'' *''Jig Dancing Sailors - Top Cat's Alley Cat'' *''Giant Ursula - Gudon (Return of Ultraman)'' ''Scence: #The Little Duchess Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles'' #''The Little Duchess Part 2 - Jaq's Concert ("Daughters of Top Cat")'' #''The Little Duchess Part 3 - Duchess at the Sunken Ship'' #''The Little Duchess Part 4 - Duchess Meets Bartok'' #''The Little Duchess Part 5 - Catnip Watches Duchess'' #''The Little Duchess Part 6 - "Part of Your World"'' #''The Little Duchess Part 7 - To the Surface'' #''The Little Duchess Part 8 - Storm at the Sea'' #''The Little Duchess Part 9 - Thomas O'Malley is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)")'' #''The Little Duchess Part 10 - "Under the Sea"'' #''The Little Duchess Part 11 - Duchess' Hidden Treasure'' #''The Little Duchess Part 12 - Catnip's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls")'' #''The Little Duchess Part 13 - In Thomas O'Malley's Kingdom'' #''The Little Duchess Part 14 - Dinner In The Castle ("Les Poissons")'' #''The Little Duchess Part 15 - A Tour Of The Kingdom'' #''The Little Duchess Part 16 - "Kiss The Girl"'' #''The Little Duchess Part 17 - Catnip Takes Change'' #''The Little Duchess Part 18 - The Wedding Ship'' #''The Little Duchess Part 19 - The Sun Sets'' #''The Little Duchess Part 20 - Catnip's Wrath'' #''The Little Duchess Part 21 - A Happy Ending'' #''The Little Duchess Part 22 - End Credits'' Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Movie Spoof's Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Thomas O'Malley Production